


Bauklötze

by Dark_dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, canon age gap, canon charcters' age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_dreams/pseuds/Dark_dreams
Summary: Like in a game with toy blocks, he built high walls. With his game, he condemned all of us.Canon divergence after the end of season 2.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Bauklötze

_Light. A blue sky. A vast land of sand. I don't want to leave this place but I have no choice. This is my fate and my only purpose. I turn around, knowing I've just bidden farewell to my last ounce of freedom._

  
  


I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I'm in my cell in the basement. There's no sky, no sand. No light; it's always dark down here. A dream. But it was so realistic, it almost seemed like a memory.

Footsteps snap me out of my thoughts. I can see a trembling light slowly moving down the stairs and a silhouette nearing the bottom. Only a minute later, a short figure stands in front of my cell with a torch. I can see his jet black hair and pale complexion illuminated by the torch. It's Levi Ackerman, captain of the Survey Corps. The strong sense of nostalgia instilled by the dream still lingers, causing my stomach to churn unpleasantly, when I hear the rattling of keys followed shortly after by the click of a lock. My captain came to take me out of my cell like every morning. A nod of the head is the only greeting he reserves me before he gives me his back to leave me some semblance of privacy as I change and prepare for the day ahead of me. Even though I'm still sleepy, I finish quickly and catch up to my captain to go upstairs where everyone is probably already waiting for us. We've almost reached our destination when the captain takes me for my arm to grab my attention.

He's wearing a worried expression that doesn't go away as he scans my appearance.

“Eren, are you alright?” Why he is asking? My expression probably gives away my confusion as he then explains himself. “You're really pale and you're trembling”

As he says this, I notice my hands are heavily shaking. My stomach feels like I just received a punch in the guts too. That dream...it seemed so real and I still can't shake off the potent sadness it gave me.

Levi suddenly retreats his hand that was still gently posed on my left arm and I understand why when a voice calls me. “Oh, our dear Eren, finally graced us with his presence”.

A two tone-haired boy with a long face and a remarkable similarity to a horse, is approaching us. “We were waiting only for you. The captain forbade us to come and wake you 'cause you need rest after yesterday.” My eyes widen. What time is it? Has the captain really let me sleep in?

“I swear, he always goes easy on you. It's unfair.” As I hear this, I'm invested by different emotions; gratefulness for my captain, anger towards Jean who is once again trying to provoke me, and bafflement at how the horse-look alike is saying all this in front of the captain without any shame or fear. Everything suddenly becomes clear when Levi takes two steps to my left. Jean's face is suddenly white like the walls of the long alleyway we're currently in and I'm struggling to maintain a straight face; not because of my unfortunate friend, no, it's just taht I'll gladly avoid my captain from thinking I find hilarious how his short figure completely disappears behind mine if placed just right. That's not funny. Just cute.

The glare Jean is levelled with seems to further traumatize him. After mumbling unintelligible words, he scrambles away and goes back to the room he previously exits. We slowly follow his path, illuminated by the sun already high in the sky. Really, what time is it? Why was I the only one with permission to sleep in?

I'm debating asking the raven when we reach our final destination. We enter the room where the rest of the scouts are already gathered. The meeting can begin.


End file.
